Ariana Malfoy
by xxActressgirlxx
Summary: Ariana Malfoy was sent to Forks, Washington in America for her safety. Along the way she meets the Cullen's who are in for a shock when they find out little Isabella Swan, is really Ariana Malfoy, twin sister of Draco Malfoy and soon-to-be death eater.
1. Oh Brother

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Hey! So I wasn't going to post this until I was completely finished writing it (since I've started so many and never finished them), but in honor of the last Harry Potter movie *sob* I decided to post the first chapter. BUT I will only start posting more if everyone really likes it; otherwise, I wont post anymore chapters until I am completely finished writing it. So enjoy and make sure you REVIEW!**

"Bella!" Alice called through the house. "Guess what wwe're doing today?" Oh crap. I know where this is going. Shopping. She's never this happy about anything, and it's days like these that make me wish I could whip out my wand and transport somewhere far, far away, where she'd never be able to find me.

"Alice, not another day of shopping. We went last week. I'm not going again." I said. Last week was bloody hell. My feet have never hurt so much from one day. Including the time my brother and I spent a whole day of Death Eater training, to no avail, considering we promised each other we'd never turn to the dark side.

"But Bella! The mall is having a huge sale in every store! We have to go." She wined.

"No. You can go. I don't have to. Take Rose, or Jasper." I suggested as i snuggled closer to my boyfriend, Edward. This was one of the main reasons I didn't want to go. The weekend is the only time I can spend a full two days with him and I hate passing it up. Even though he hardly knows me for who I _really_ am I still love spending time with him.

"Alice, she said no. You can't force her to-" Edward stopped mid- sentence as a sound echoed throughout the house.

_POP!_

I knew that sound and my eyes bulged out of my head. Panic, fear, and worry passed through my body. Who was it? Did they find me? Are they coming to take me away? I turned towards Edward and Alice to find their seats empty.

I walked into the next room to find the Cullens surrounding my twin brother, Draco.

Draco didn't have one sign of worry, despite the Cullens crouching and growling around him. Knowing full well he couldn't be hurt by them, I still worried. If they made a sudden attack would he be able to get his wand out in time to defend himself? Would I be able to stop them in time?

The moment he spotted me he smiled, and I smiled back. Noticing his grin the Cullens turned toward me. Edward was the first to speak.

"Bella go in the other room." He demanded. It was sweet that was protecting me but, no way in hell was I leaving. After a couple seconds of no movement he said it again. "Bella, please, leave."

"I can't." I simply said. "Stop. Don't hurt him."

"Bella we don't know who he is, he could be a threat-" Carlisle said before I interrupted.

"He's not." I walked toward my brother. Edward grabbed my arm before I could reach him.

"Bella stop." I could see concern and confusion mixed in his eyes.

"No, Edward, let go."

"Bella-"

"Please" He neglectfully let go and I continued to approach Draco. The second I was in reach he pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you so much." He said in his English accent.

"I missed you too. But what are you doing here?" For a brief moment question sparked in his eyes, as if he was debating what to say.

"I er... I was sent by Dumbledore. He wanted me come and take you back." Take me back? Does he not remeber the reason I was sent to the small town of Forks in the first place? Then again Draco looked like he was leaving something out. Something important.

"You're not taking her anywhere until we know who you are and what you want." Edward said forcefully.

"Ari, you can tell them. They're vampires, they can know." Draco said. The Cullens gasped when he mentioned vampires.

"How do you know that?" Esme asked.

"Bella come here, please." Edward begged.

I watched their worried faces as I decided whether I wanted to tell them or not. My time ran out as my lips spoke without my approval.

"You don't know everything, or well... actually... you hardly know anything about me." I said staring at the floor. I lifted my head and my eyes stared into my twin brothers gaze. I slowly turned my eyes to meet Edward's hurt, confused, and worried eyes.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward asked. Merlin, that name is the first thing to go.

"My name isnt Bella." I said slowly. "It's Ariana."

"Bella, please stop." Edward begged. It hurt to see him in pain, but he needed to know.

"Ariana. My name's Ariana. Ariana Bellatrix Malfoy." I said each word with a pause in between. I stared at the Cullen's shocked faces as I released the truth. "And I'm a witch."

**So that's it for now. Remember: IF I get enough positive reviews I WILL continue posting. But if I don't get enough then I will wait until I'm completely finished writing this story before I post the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! CRITICISM IS WELCOMED.**


	2. Magic Exists

**THANK YOU! I can't believe how many reviews I got in such a short time. As you've probably guessed, I've decided to continue this before I finished writing it, because you seemed so enthusiastic about the story.**

**Before I let you read I want to wish the amazing J.K. Rowling a Happy Birthday and of course our hero, Harry James Potter!**

**Happy Reading!**

They all stared at me. Carlisle seemed intrigued but unbelieving. Esme still had a look of love in her eyes, but it was mixed with hurt. Rose gave me a death glare,not surprisingly. Jasper looked in pain probably from everyone's emotions. Alice looked like she was about to cry if she could. Emmett looked like he was about to burst out laughing. And Edward... he looked like I just ripped his heart out.

Emmett's laughter shook the room. "A witch? Seriously? C'mon Bella if you're gonna lie at least make it a good one." Every one's eyes were focused on Emmett. His laughter finally died down after Rose slapped him in the head. "Fine if you're a witch... prove it."

"Draco?" I asked in monotone. He obviously knew exactly what I wanted, because he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Emmett. This however only made him laugh harder than he was before.

"That's a stick. What are you gonna do with-" Draco cut him off.

"Petrificus Totalus" The Cullens watched as Emmett's body stiffened and he fell on the floor.

"Proof enough?"

"How- what did you do to my husband?" Rose screamed.

"It'll wear off. Trust me. It's harmless." I said trying to calm her down.

"Trust you?" She said in disgust. "How can we trust you? You just told us that everything we know about you is a lie. And to top it all off your boyfriend shows up here and paralizes Emmett." My eyes bulged when she said boyfriend.

"What?" Draco and I yelled. "Boyfriend? Ew, no."

"Really? Then who is he? He showed up here saying how much he missed you and hugged you and the second you guys saw each other-" I had to cut her off.

"He's my brother!" That shut her up. For a couple seconds.

"Your brother? You expect us to believe that? You guys look nothing alike and he has an British accent, wheres yours?"

"We're twins. And yeah we do look alike, but I had to change my appearance and voice, or I would most likely be dead right now. And by the way it's not a British accent it's an English accent. We're from London."

"British, English, same difference." She muttered just low enough so that i could hear her. I just ignored her and kept going.

"And, believe it or not, me being a witch doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with Edward." I could feel Draco's eyes burning into my back. I never told him that I was in love with him, just that he was my boyfriend.

"If you really loved him- and us then you would of told us about this dirty little secret."

"I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't-"

"Dead?" Edward spoke for the first time in a while interrupting Rosalie's rant. I knew he'd pick up on that part, but I was hoping he'd missed it.

"Yeah. She would have been killed if she hadn't left Hogwarts." Draco explained.

"Hogwarts?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I said.

"How about you just start over and tell us everything." Carlisle suggested.

"Okay." I turned around to look at my brother. "Did you bring my wand?"

"Yeah. It's right here." He reached into his back pocket and handed me my wand. I stared at it for a second. I hadn't held it for almost half a year. With the wand pointed at my neck I did a spell to change my voice and hair color to the bleach blonde, identical to Draco's. Rosalie's eyes showed jealousy. The Malfoys are known for having blonde hair, and suddenly having two more in the room didn't sit well with her.

"This is what I usually look like. And sound like." I said with my English accent.


	3. Merlin, Help Me

**I'm BACK! Ok so It's been like 3 years since I posted this story and I find it amazing that every once in a while I'll get a review asking to continue it. Honestly, I don't know why I even stopped in the first place. I remember loving this story and I was so excited to write it so I don't know what happened. But I was thinking about it today and decided to start back up. So this chapter's short and it's kinda fluffy, but at least I wrote it. Also, I'm not a big fan of Twilight anymore (I kinda hate it) but I'm still continuing with the characters and I'm just gonna change what I don't like anymore. So basically, Edward is gonna act like more of an actual person instead of a tortured soul with no emotions and Bella (Ariana) is gonna do the same. Also I have no idea what my original idea with this story was so I'm just gonna wing it and hope it all works out in the end. So if anyone has any ideas as to how they want it to go let me know in the reviews and if I like it I'll put it in the story! So yeah. Here we go!**

It took about 45 minutes to explain everything to them. It would've been shorter, except Emmett kept laughing at the way Draco and I said certain words. We should've just used our wands to shut him up, but then we would have had to deal with Rosalie and I wasn't in the mood for that.

"Alright, then. Any questions?" I ask looking at Edward. He hasn't said a word for the past hour and I was beginning to worry that he hated me for lying. I could deal with him being mad, but hating me?

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole death-eater thing. Why would they want you?" Emmett asked. I've definitely explained this at least 10 times.

"For the hundredth time, I'm a Malfoy. It's in my blood." I'm really hoping this is all over. I'm exhausted and I'm itching to talk to Edward about all this and see how he's taking it. "Can we take a break?"

"Yes. It's getting late. How about we start this back up in the morning?" Carlisle suggested. There was a hum of agreement throughout the room, and I watched as everyone disbanded. Rosalie and Emmett walked upstairs, Alice and Jasper went outside, and Carlisle and Esme walked towards the kitchen. Edward just stood in the same place he's been for the last hour staring at the floor.

"Hey." I said walking up to him. I put my hand on his shoulder. He continued staring at the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you." I watched as he worked his jaw, eyes in the same spot. "Please talk to me." I begged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, barely a whisper. I felt tears in the corner of my eyes.

"I couldn't." I said looking at the same place he was.

"Yes you could've." He lifted his eyes and found mine. "You could've told me that day in the meadow. Or every night I laid with you watching you sleep. But you didn't. You let me believe in a lie."

"I'm sorry." I said looking him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I don't know how many bloody times I have to say I'm sorry for you to get it. Do you think I liked lying to you? I didn't. Every second I spent with you, I hated that I was lying to you. There were so many times I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. You're mad and I get that. I would be too if I found out you were lying to me. But I still love you, Edward. And if you hate me-"

"Hate you?" His eyes were piercing through me as he cut me off. "Do you really think I could hate you? I'm upset, sure, but hate you? I'm in love with you, Bella-"

"Ariana." I interjected. "Please call me Ariana. I can't take that bloody name anymore."

"Ariana. I'm in love with you, Ariana, and nothing could ever change that. I don't care what your name is, or that you have some long lost brother, or that you're a witch. I love you with everything inside of me and your hair color or the way you talk can't come between that." I was full out crying by the end of **his monologue, which is something that I normally don't do, but Merlin help me if he didn't bring that** side out of me.

"Are you crying?!" Draco yelled from across the room. I looked towards him. He was leaning against the couch with his arms crossed watching us. "Bloody hell." He laughed. "What have you done with my sister?"

"Get out of here before I do something that allows me to see a Thestral!" I yell back at him. He throws his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. You two continue with your disgusting little display of affection. I'm gonna see if I can find some food around here." He said walking into the kitchen. I turned back to Edward. He looked confused by our exchange.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't know how to keep his bloody mouth shut." I still had tears streaming down my face and Edward used his thumb to wipe them away.

"I love your accent. It's adorable." He said laughing.

"I don't have an accent. You have an accent." I said smiling. He just laughed and pulled me in for a hug. I buried my tear stained face in his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. "And it's not adorable."

**Yay! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and let me know how you want the story to go! Only thing is, I'm not gonna split Edward and Ariana up. I actually like them together so that's not changing. But anything else, let me know!**


End file.
